The present invention relates to electrical connectors with annular shields against electromagnetic interferences, safeguarding a reliably functioning ground connection between the two mating halves of the connector.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,521,221; 3,678,444 and 4,106,839 disclose electrical connectors whose annular shields are formed of elongated sheet metal and embody spaced resilient fingers extending in one longitudinal direction of the connector.
In another conventional type of electrical connector, for obtaining a shielding, there is likewise used an annularly bent band formed from a sheet of resilient metal which is lanced to provide alternating slits which open at opposite edges of the band. For being mounted in position, this annular shield is expanded and slipped to such an extent on to the male half of the connector as to engage into a groove. Depending on the material of the connector housing, the annular shields are connected to the housing either by way of soldering or spot welding. It is also known, however, to snap such annular shields simply into the groove of the connector housing without establishing any mechanically firm connection.
Since the establishment of a rigid connection between the annular shield and the connector housing involves relatively high manufacturing costs and because, on the other hand, the loosely snapped in annular shields are often considered as being not in a sufficiently fixed position, it is the object of the invention to provide a more economical method of manufacturing an electrical connector containing an annular shield.